Love Fool
by Automatic Flower
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the new secretary at Li Enterprises. She prefers Cosmos over Dirty Martinis. Her favourite colour is mauve. And her one night stand just turned out to be her boss.
1. Morning, Fair Stranger

Well, here we are.

A new fic… dammit. I _still_ haven't finished my old ones, and I'm starting stories for different series, but… I've got this one all planned out, so maybe I'll actually finish this one. That would be nice, wouldn't it? (Sure would… but guilt is gnawing at my brain, anyway.)

Oh yes… this particular story does have some Grey's Anatomy spinoff. It's not that similar, but if you watch Grey's then you will recognize the pieces of storyline and dialogue I incorporated into this fic. And if you haven't watched Grey's… then… well, watch it. :)

-

Disclaimer: No. I don't own CCS, nor do I own some of the ideas used in this story, which are from Grey's Anatomy. And this applies to the entire story. Oh, and I don't own the title either. It's a song by The Cardigans. Wow, I don't own much at all, do I?

-

**Love Fool**

**Chapter One**

_**Morning, Fair Stranger**_

**Author: Automatic Flower**

-

The morning sunshine shone through the windows, into a bedroom. The bed was a mess; its beige-coloured sheets tousled around its occupant, and another figure snoozed on the floor, having fallen off at some point. Both people were completely nude, their clothes strewn around the room and outside the room, too, forming a trail of garments that began from the front door of the penthouse flat.

One of the room's occupants began to stir. She turned to her side, her eyes opening slowly. A ray of sunlight shone directly onto her face, and she blinked a few times before groggily sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, her mind formulating a thought:

"What… happened last night?"

Her travelled from her messed up bed sheets, to her naked form, to the clothes all over her bedroom floor. 'Are those boxers…?' Suddenly, it all fell into place.

"Oh god!" She looked around for the room's other occupant, to find him on the floor. She prodded him with her toe.

"Wake up. Wake up!" She hissed at him.

"Huh…?" The man slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, what time is it?" He managed to say, yawning in the middle. He sat up, and ran a hand through his tousled brown locks, dark amber eyes still half-lidded.

"Um… it's 7:30, which means if I don't hurry I will be late, and that's really bad, especially for my first day of work." The woman said while wrapping a bed sheet around her, and stood up. "So, uh… yes, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Now."

The man gave her a small grin. "I was hoping we could continue where we left off-" He was interrupted when his pants were thrown at him.

"I'm sorry, but you really have to go, Mr… uh…" The dishevelled woman with fairly short auburn locks and stunningly green eyes stammered.

"You can just call me Syaoran." Syaoran wore an amused smile as he put on his shirt. The name seemed vaguely familiar to the woman but her mind was still fuzzy from the after effects of the tequila from last night, and she brushed it off.

"Oh. Well um, Syaoran, it was nice meeting you. I'm Sakura." They shook hands briefly before Sakura cleared her throat.

"So yes, Syaoran, now that I'm quite sure I'm going to be late, you'll have to go. Goodbye."

After seeing to it that Syaoran had gotten dressed and left, Sakura hurried to the bathroom and dropped her bed sheet. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her muscles, the heat causing her skin to flush. She squeezed an amount of shampoo into her palm and lathered it into her hair.

"Oh god… that was so embarrassing!" Sakura said to herself as she rinsed her hair while brushing her teeth. Deciding there was no time for conditioner (not that she needed it much—her hair had always been blessedly smooth, silky and tangle-free for the most of time). She lathered herself and rinsed quickly before turning off the shower and stepping out. Sakura grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Running into her room, she gave the alarm clock a glance—8:02 AM.

"I am SO fucking going to be late!"

-

"Dammit… I was late." Sakura muttered as she got on the elevator. The secretary at the front desk had given her a whole lecture on being punctual. 'Yeesh… it's not even my fault… I would have been on time but that guy had taken forever to get out.' He had been cute, yes, and the sex had been really good, Sakura admitted, but she probably couldn't afford to pull a stunt like getting hammered and then laid by some random guy from a bar before work.

'But he was so hot… and I was really feeling the effects of those drinks. Oh well, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again.'

Starting today, she was the personal secretary of Mr Li (she forgot his first name… it was something that began with an S), the president at Li Enterprises, the current leading corporation in Hong Kong and Japan. She hadn't met him yet, but the interview had gone well and she definitely needed the money right now. Finances had been getting a little tight lately. Hopefully though, this… Mr Li person wasn't some balding 50-year old on Viagra.

The elevator reached the top floor, the 34th, and stepped off. Immediately, she was greeted by a young man in an immaculate suit, with dark blue hair and glasses. 'He's not unfortunately looking… quite the opposite, actually,' Sakura thought. Behind him was a desk, which was currently unoccupied.

"So you must be Sakura Kinomoto… welcome to Li Enterprises." He extended a hand, which Sakura shook. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to meet you." Sakura recognized the name—he was the CFO of Li Enterprises.

"Oh, no! The pleasure is mine, Mr Hiiragizawa!" Sakura stammered. The _CFO _of the company was going to be showing her around? Previous to this job, she had worked in small companies. Becoming secretary to the president of Li Enterprises was definitely a big jump in her career.

"Really, Eriol is fine. May I call you Sakura?" The young green eyed woman nodded fervently.

"Well Sakura, if you would follow me…" Eriol led her down the right branch of the hallway. Paintings and pieces of art decorated the walls. Needless to say, Sakura was quite impressed. In all honesty, she had been expecting drab, plain white.

They came to a stop at a large mahogany desk situated to the left of a pair of double oak doors. "This is your desk, Sakura," Eriol smiled at her. "We have a cafeteria on the 3rd floor, but there is a refreshments room back up the hall, so if you just want a drink or something of the sort, you needn't go all the way back downstairs. We also have a gym, billiard room and lounge on the 2nd floor, which employees can use. Anyway, I occupy this floor too. I'm down the left wing of the hall, so if you have any questions, feel free to come ask me."

Sakura nodded mutely, taking all of it in. A new, black flat screen monitor stood on the desk, and Sakura ran a hand over the smooth, polished wood. She glanced at Eriol, who stood patiently, smiling at her.

"Wait, I have a question." Sakura said. "Actually, I have two."

"Shoot."

"Ok, firstly… why are you, the CFO, giving me the tour?"

Eriol laughed. "Well, your boss and I are actually pretty close friends… normally Rika shows the new employees around, but she's on vacation in the Bahamas right now."

"Rika?"

"Rika Sasaki. She's my personal secretary, too. But she's not here, so Syaoran just asked me to give you the basics-"

Sakura spluttered. "Wait, what? _Syaoran_?"

"Syaoran Li, your boss," Eriol told her. They heard the double doors click. "And speak of the devil..."

"Hey, Eriol. That my new secretary you're scaring?"

'Are you serious?' Sakura shrieked internally when she heard the voice. She was afraid to look.

"Ah, well Sakura, this is Syaoran Li, your boss as of today."

Sakura turned her head slowly, to find none other than the man she had woken up so rudely this morning. He was staring at her with a mixed expression of surprise and bewilderment. The newly appointed secretary felt her cheeks burn. She wondered exactly how foolish she must have looked at the moment. Syaoran blinked at her.

"S… Sakura? What are you doing here? Wait, _you're_ my new secretary?"

She tried to keep her voice as stable as possible.

"Nice… nice to meet you, Mr Li… I'm Sakura K-Kinomoto."

Eriol looked from Syaoran to Sakura, the latter whose face held remarkable resemblance to a tomato.

"Do you two… know each other?"

Sakura felt like she must have died ten times just then.

-

"I can't believe it! He's my boss!"

"Well you didn't know… but you should really stop picking up guys from bars, Sakura. Get yourself a steady boyfriend."

"I don't have time for a steady boyfriend… but that doesn't mean I'm going to be celibate, either."

"Sakura…"

"And it's not like I went just to get laid… I went for some drinks and…" Sakura trailed off.

"… and got drunk, met a hot guy, then took him home. Uh huh, we're all familiar with the drill now."

"Hey, I'm no whore!" the emerald eyed woman hissed into her phone as she typed up her boss's schedule for the day.

"Oh Sakura, I wasn't saying you were," her friend Tomoyo, an up-and-coming designer stated. "I was just saying that you really need to stop this… habit. Which brings us back to the fact that you need a boyfriend—"

"No, I am _not_ getting a boyfriend! I don't need one!" Sakura protested.

"—or maybe you should try hooking up with your boss. Syaoran Li, huh?"

Sakura was flabbergasted. "Tomoyo, I am NOT hooking up with my BOSS!"

"Well from what you told me, he wanted to 'continue' where you had left off, so he must have thought the sex was really good—"

"Tomoyo!"

"So maybe he wouldn't mind hooking up with you! I mean, you're cute, and hardworking, albeit a little ditzy at times—"

Sakura spluttered.

"—and if the sex really was that good, chances are he might ask you o—"

"Hell no! Tomoyo, I refuse to date my boss! And the sex wasn't even _that_ good—"

"Oh, really?" Came a voice to Sakura's right. She jumped and gasped, dropping the phone. "Because from what I could see last night…"

"Mr Li!"

The brown-haired business tycoon gave his secretary a sly grin. "Mr Li? What is this? I thought we were on a first name basis this morning…"

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. "This morning was under a very different set of circumstances."

"Oh, but I insist. None of this 'Mr Li' crap."

Sakura gaped at him.

"No! Just because I slept with you once doesn't change the fact that you're my boss! And I didn't know you were my boss when it happened," Sakura argued. Syaoran raised his eyebrows at her, a coy grin still on his face. The secretary flushed even more.

"And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, Sakura, you're so funny."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm serious!"

The amber-eyed, brown-haired male leaned closer to his secretary. "So am I," he whispered in her ear.

- - -

Haha, so how is it? I love Grey's Anatomy, and this idea popped into my head the other day. Anyway... once again, it's not going to follow the show; far from it! But... still, drama is good. Those of you who watch it can probably see a thing or two coming... shhh...

Review, please!


	2. A Friend's Advice

I wonder if I'm actually going to end up following the storyline I planned out.

… whatever.

Anyway, I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I got for the first chapter! I'm really glad that people enjoy this story so far! I'm definitely having fun writing it, so it's good that you guys are having fun reading it. As for the characters and how much fun they're having? Well… we'll see, won't we?

Onwards!

(By the way—I don't own Holt Renfrew, or Memoirs of a Geisha.)

-

**Love Fool**

**Chapter Two**

**A Friend's Advice**

**Author: Automatic Flower**

-

"No! Just because I slept with you once doesn't change the fact that you're my boss! And I didn't know you were my boss when it happened," Sakura argued. Syaoran raised his eyebrows at her, a coy grin still on his face. The secretary flushed even more.

"And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, Sakura, you're so funny."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm serious!"

The amber-eyed, brown-haired male leaned closer to his secretary. "So am I," he whispered in her ear.

-

Sakura panted, her body moving with the rhythm. Strands of hair stuck to her face; her body slicked with sweat. The tempo was quick, but she wasn't near out of breath, or finished, for the matter.

"Sakura!"

The young auburn haired female searched out the owner of the voice in the park. She spotted a figure sitting on a bench under an oak tree; waving to her. She jogged over.

"Oh hey, Naoko."

Naoko Yanagisawa, Sakura's old colleague, sported a chic brown bob and glasses. In her hand she held a book, _Memoirs of a Geisha_. The two had previously worked together at a branch of Holt Renfrew. Then Sakura changed jobs, to a popular magazine company. The two had stayed in contact though. Naoko looked Sakura up and down.

"Look at you, all sweaty from running! What brings you here, though? I thought you had a gym in your building."

"Well, it was nice out," Sakura smiled. "And I tend to run more outside than inside."

"Still fit and going strong, I see. Oh, your drawstring is undone."

Sakura looked down to find the drawstring to her shorts were indeed untied, and blushed. "Thanks," she muttered, quickly tying the string into a bow, double knotting it.

Naoko giggled. "I haven't seen you for a while. Last I heard you were trying to land that job at Li Enterprises, weren't you?"

Sakura groaned. "Oh god, don't remind me…" she sat down beside her friend.

"Why, did you not get the job?"

"Nope, I got the job…"

"Then what?"

Sakura launched into her story of how, to congratulate herself and as a way of saying "good luck" for her new job, she had headed over to her favourite bar for a few drinks last weekend…

"_Hey, Sakura," the bartender, Yukito greeted. "The usual?"_

_Sakura grinned. "As always."_

_Yukito gave the regular a smile, pouring her a drink. "So what's the occasion? I thought you decided to cut back on booze."_

"_Yeah, well… tomorrow I'm starting my first day at Li Enterprises. Personal secretary of the president there."_

"_Wow. Going for the big fish?"_

"_Yukito!"_

_The silvery-haired bartender laughed, sliding a shot of tequila to the woman. "I'm joking."_

_Sakura downed the drink before placing the shot glass back onto the counter. "I really hope this job gets me somewhere though. I'd always wanted to run my own company, not run errands for other people."_

"_I know what you mean. I worked for other people until I opened this place." Yukito said, pouring Sakura a few more drinks._

"_And seriously, that was the best move of your life," the woman chuckled. "This place is so popular."_

"_Why thank you."_

"_Hey, Yukito, three beers over here!" A voice called out._

"_Coming right up!" The bartender replied. He smiled at Sakura. "Looks like Sato's got company. I'll talk to you later."_

_Sakura twiddled her fingers in a wave as she downed another shot. Suddenly, someone slid into the bar stool beside hers. She turned her head to look at the new arrival. He was a fairly tall man, with messy brown hair, a tanned complexion, and dark amber eyes that were currently focused on her own shocking green ones._

"_I assume this seat isn't taken?" His voice was smooth._

"_And if it is?"_

"_Oh," the man said, sounding just a little put out. "Sorry, I'll—"_

"_It's not."_

_He grinned at Sakura, watching her with interest. "Alright then, can I buy you a drink?" His eyes fell on the empty glasses in front of her. "At least, another one?"_

"_Please."_

"_Two dry martinis, Yukito!" The man called out._

"_Yep!" Came the reply. A minute later, the bartender set two glasses in front of the pair, with a knowing glance at Sakura. She grinned and shrugged as if to say, 'what?'. Yukito chuckled quietly and shook his head, leaving the two alone._

"_So," the guy said, "apart from being sexy, what do you for a living?"_

_Sakura threw her head back and laughed. After recovering, she said, "I don't do pick up lines."_

"_Is that another way of saying you skip that part and take it to the next step?"_

"_Ah," the auburn haired woman gave a coy smile._

"Wow, Sakura. I'm… speechless. And he turned out to be your boss?"

Sakura sighed. "Yep. I'm trying to avoid him, but it's really hard when you're constantly delivering things to his office and taking calls for him."

Naoko patted her friend on the back solemnly before perking up. "But he's interested in you?"

Groan. "Well, he likes flirting and reminding me of the night we met..."

"I don't see why you're complaining. If he's actually interested in you, then just go out with him. He's hot, rich, successful, and probably getting more and more famous as we speak."

"But he's my _boss_! I can't date my boss!"

"Why?" Naoko questioned, putting her book down.

"It's… it's a rule!"

"No it isn't. Sakura, stop making lame excuses. You're just being a chicken shit."

"But… but…!" Sakura protested feebly.

Naoko looked her friend in the eye seriously. "Personally, I think that you're just afraid if you do date him and it goes badly, that he's going to fire you or treat you unfairly. But he can't do that just because a relationship went down the drain. And if he does, I, Naoko Yanagisawa, will castrate him, deep fry his balls and feed them to my neighbour's dog."

"… ew."

-

On Monday, Sakura wondered if she should have even gotten out of bed.

A button flashed on her phone that sat innocently on the rich mahogany desk. She sighed, wishing she could just ignore it as she typed up the records of last week's meetings. But nope, Syaoran's coffee was probably cold or something. Or he wanted to flirt with her. Or torment her. Or… god, he wouldn't try anything on her, would he? No, no, he wouldn't do that, Sakura told herself. And of he did, she could always sue him. Bring down the company… get rich… and never have to type another damn stock recording again. But then again, he didn't really strike Sakura as the type who would force anything. Naoko's words came back to her. Then, maybe he wanted—

"Sakura, get in here!" Her boss's voice came from inside the double oak doors.

She sighed again, getting up from her comfy leather seat. Walking through the doors, she stopped in front of Syaoran's desk, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I was calling you."

"And I was… preoccupied…" Sakura trailed off, blushing. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "Alright then. Anyway, I need a chart of last month's stock fluctuations. They're in the records folder on the main drive; you should find them easily."

Sakura was surprised. "Is that it?"

Syaoran looked at his secretary. "What do you mean is that it?"

"Oh… nothing," Sakura coughed, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"… did you want there to be something more?"

Sakura looked up. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her. "Because that can be arranged, sweety."

The emerald eyed woman promptly left the room.

- - -

You weren't thinking nasty in the beginning, right?

So, chapter two down. I'm not sure how long this story will be… shouldn't be too long, seeing as I basically skipped a week in between chapter one and two. But you never know; I could drag it out. Doubt that'd be fun though. I think this story would be better if was a little… quicker-paced. But still… we'll see how it turns out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Blackout

Woooww… I'm so amazed at all these reviews. Thank you so much everyone! I love you!

Ok, so: this chapter was partially inspired by my friend who finds the fact that there was a baby boom nine months after the North American blackout of 2003 completely, utterly, uproarious.

… actually, I suppose I do, too.

-

**Love Fool**

**Chapter Three**

**Blackout**

**Author: Automatic Flower**

-

Sakura was surprised. "Is that it?"

Syaoran looked at his secretary. "What do you mean is that it?"

"Oh… nothing," Sakura coughed, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"… did you want there to be something more?"

Sakura looked up. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her. "Because that can be arranged, sweety."

The emerald eyed woman promptly left the room.

-

"He's so annoying," Sakura whined, a cup of coffee in her hands. "And persistent, and he's a smooth talker, and… erg!"

Eriol laughed. "Oh Sakura, I'm sure he just likes you," the blue-haired gentleman smiled.

"But he's my boss… my boss should _not_ be flirting with me," Sakura took a sip. She was leaning against Eriol's desk in his office, he himself seated in a chair. Suddenly, she spun around and faced him. "He doesn't flirt with everyone, right?"

"Just you… but I'm sure that's because he finds you irresistible."

Sakura scoffed.

"No, really… he's intrigued by you. He never shuts up about you when we talk," Eriol stated, amusement evident in his voice.

"Really? And what does he say about me?"

"He thinks you're gorgeous, sexy, cute, smart, hardworking, amusing, and also really good in bed."

Sakura's face flamed. "Ok, the last item was completely unnecessary."

"You asked, though."

"… I suppose I did," Sakura sighed. Silence reigned for a moment; a comfortable quiet where the two friends sipped their coffee in each other's presence. Eriol was the first to break it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did. But yes, go ahead."

"On your first day here, you said you had two questions for me, but you only asked me one. What was the other question?"

Sakura thought for a moment, trying to remember that day. She had it in a moment. "Oh! See, actually, my question was who my boss would be… but that was answered already, wasn't it? Syaoran had perfect timing."

"Not to mention convenient and absolutely hilarious."

"Oh shush… if our coworkers ever got wind of this, they would never look at me the same way again."

Eriol shrugged, a pleasant smile on his features. "Even if you were dating Syaoran, they can't do anything about it. Their boss is seeing his secretary—so what? It's not much different from coworkers dating each other… and I can tell you, a damn lot of people are items here."

"Not much different? Are you serious? They'd think I'd be getting favours. A heftier paycheck, work breaks, whatever! I mean, who knows what the hell—oh _shit_, I haven't finished the charts yet!"

The auburn-haired woman dashed out of the office. Eriol chuckled.

What a charming woman.

-

"I asked for those charts hours ago… what were you doing?"

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "I was having coffee with Eriol."

Syaoran gave a pout. "You'll spend time with Eriol but not me?"

Sakura scoffed. "Eriol and I are friends. Our relationships are different."

"Hardly… they _would_ be different if you'd go out with me, though."

The secretary with emerald eyes sighed and made for the door. "Syaoran, I'm not going to out with you. You're my boss, I've said that before." She left his office before he could say anything, closing the double doors behind her.

Now what? Sakura sat down in behind her test. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she picked up her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up at the other end.

"Daidouji speaking."

"You fool, it's just me."

"Oh, Sakura! Sorry, I'm putting together another design and didn't really look at the caller ID. What's up?"

"My boss is a git."

"Syaoran, eh? I'm sure he just likes you."

Sakura sighed. "That's what Eriol said, too."

"Eriol? Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Uh… you know him?" Sakura questioned, twiddling a pen between her fingers.

"Well, sort of. He's the CFO of your company right?" Sakura confirmed so. "Plus he's acquainted with my mother. I haven't actually met him before, though."

The auburn-haired woman nodded, seeing the connection. It made sense, since Tomoyo's mother owned a huge toy company. Obviously, she was familiar with a lot of the big, rich folks out there.

"Anyway, back to the topic: Sakura, just go out with Syaoran, dammit. You said it yourself that other people are telling you the same thing. Honestly, I don't understand what's keeping you."

"Uh, the fact that he's my _boss_ and he's one of the _richest freaking people out there_? Plus he's like… the most sought after bachelor or something."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura… who gives a damn? It's not like you're a gold digging whore—"

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed; a bit miffed all the same.

"—and he _likes_ you. _He_ likes _you_. Ok? So just go out with him and do us all a favour!"

Sakura wanted to scream. Just then, line two started blinking on her phone.

"Tomoyo, I've gotta run. Anyway, let's meet up for lunch!"

"Um… sure, I should be done this design by then. I'll pick you up?"

"That'd be good. I'll see you later then," Sakura said, and then pressed the button for line two. "Sakura Kinomoto, secretary of Mr. Syaoran Li speaking."

"Several business associates of Mr. Li's are here. Shall I send them up?"

"Oh, no need. I'll inform him. Thank you." Sakura hung up the phone. Getting up, she knocked on the double oak doors twice before allowing herself in. Syaoran sat at his desk, eyebrows furrowed in concentration at his laptop screen. He held a cup of coffee in his hands and several empty mugs stood on his desk. Sakura rolled her eyes knowingly—she had brought him all the caffeine, after all.

"Mr. Li—"

"That's Syaoran."

"—_Mr. Li_, your associates from Kagami Corp. are here for your lunch date."

The messy haired company leader muttered something under his breath (Sakura caught a few words—"pig-headed", "Viagra-dosing", "senile") and thanked her. As he got up, Sakura retrieved his briefcase and handed it to him. Syaoran gave her a smirk, and she inwardly sighed, knowing what was coming.

"You know, I'd much rather have lunch with you."

Ignoring the slight fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, she saw him out of the room and to the elevator. "You have a company to run, sir," Sakura said lightly as the elevator opened. Syaoran pouted as he got on, and turned to her.

"I like you better when you're drunk and naked."

"I'm sure you do…" the elevator doors closed.

Sakura sighed (she seemed to be doing that a lot recently) and made back to her desk, where she got her purse. Whatever. At least there was lunch with Tomoyo to look forward to.

-

Look forward to? More like dread, Sakura decided as they sat down in the patio of a nice café with a good view. It was a beautiful day; the leaves on trees were lush and green, and people bustled about with their daily city lives. Sunlight shone brightly, and the fountain in front of the shop spouted water that shimmered in the rays.

Tomoyo had ordered a light garden salad and flavoured water (she claimed she needed to start watching her weight. Sakura had scoffed at this), and Sakura a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a mocha latté (cravings). Then of course, the blue-haired designer had to bring up a delicate topic:

Syaoran.

Sakura very well knew her own feelings, but was afraid to voice them for fear of consequences. Not that Tomoyo would let her stay that way.

"So," she said, "You know that Syaoran likes you. He's filthy rich, hot, famous, successful, and good in bed, so I honestly don't understand why you're not all over him. Anyone else would be."

"Hey… I'm not going to paw that moron like all the other office skanks that work in the building."

Tomoyo sipped her water delicately. "But obviously he _isn't_ a moron. You do know that he started the entire company by himself, right? Way back in his senior year of high school, I think. And who said anything about pawing him? I'm not telling to suck his bank account dry, I'm telling to date him with class."

"Hm… but still…" Sakura pouted at her strawberry cheesecake.

"Honey, you've run out of excuses," Tomoyo stated dryly. "Now, how do _you_ feel about him?"

"I think he's a git, and a loser—"

"No, not what you pretend to think he is," the designer sighed, "I mean how you actually feel towards him. And be honest. I've been your best friend since first grade; I'm going to know if you spew a shitload of bull."

The auburn haired secretary was quiet for a moment, then said, "Well… the truth is I _am_ attracted to him. I mean, who isn't? But I don't _know_ him as a person. He's just my one-night-stand who happened to be my boss, too. I don't know if we'd work out."

"Well, see right there? You should date him to find out. Obviously you're not familiarized with him personality-wise. Frankly, you're not giving him the chance to get to know you, either. Just go to dinner with him or something and then decide. There's nothing to lose! Yeesh!"

Sakura caved.

-

"I blame the cheesecake," the emerald-eyed woman muttered as she returned to her desk, and sat down just as Syaoran came by. He was cursing under his breath.

"Here, log this information," he dropped a folder of papers onto her desk. "Inconsiderate bastards couldn't just hand me a damn disc."

"I take it your lunch date didn't go well?"

Syaoran snorted as he slammed the door to his office.

"… well then."

She sighed at the folder, not particularly feeling like being productive. Tomoyo's words hung over her like a heavy rain cloud, splattering her head with raindrops. Her conscience nagged her.

'Syaoran did look like he could use a bit of cheering up…'

_Obviously you're not familiarized with him personality-wise. Frankly, you're not giving him the chance to get to know you, either._

'Well, he's still my boss, so there's always going to be that degree of awkwardness.'

_Just go to dinner with him or something and then decide. There's nothing to lose!_

Sakura sighed. Fine then. She got out of the seat and made her way to the double oak doors, knocking twice then waiting for a reply. She heard a grunt of approval for her to come in, and she did so. The blinds were drawn, and Syaoran was currently sitting at his desk with his feet propped up, in some sort of meditative state.

"Lunch was that bad, huh?"

He opened his eyes, acknowledging Sakura's presence, and nodded. "I can't even start to say how much I dislike those guys. Bunch of fucking annoying assholes." The lights flickered slightly, but neither paid it much mind.

Sakura didn't say anything to that. She was currently drawing to get her wits together. Finally, she took a breath. The lights flickered again, and Syaoran raised an eyebrow, looking at the ceiling. He didn't pay hundreds of bills for cheap ass lighting…

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to—"

The lights went out.

Sakura let out a shriek, completely thrown off by the sudden power outage. She groped around blindly in the dark, until her hands forcefully came in contact with something. She heard a faint 'oof' and then a chuckle.

"I should make you go out to dinner with me, just because I had a crappy lunch and you just punched me in the stomach. And this power outage…"

She blushed, and was suddenly glad for the darkness. "Actually, I… I was going to…"

"Going to…?"

"I was going to ask you…"

"Hm? I've got all day, Sakura. Yes or no?"

She gaped at him, before recollecting herself. "Fine," she said quietly.

Sakura had no idea of the smile that broke across Syaoran's face at her reply. Nor was she prepared when he lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers.

- - -

Hehe!

Ok, so they're not getting laid, which isn't too true to the beginning author's note… I'm sure we all wanted our two darlings to get some office action, _but_ now is just not the time (yet) and plus, the rating is teen. So, sorry folks.

But hey, it's progress.

Please be kind and leave a review!


End file.
